


Betwixt

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Kaeden & Ahsoka reunite in the midst of a growing Rebellion.





	Betwixt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



A cheer rang out in the pub at the sound of a ship overhead. Several of them— including Miara— even ran outside to watch it land.

Kaeden didn’t follow her sister, but she could understand the impulse. On Wyyvik, they were only visited by three ships a year: one after each harvest. They came to pick up the harvests and to drop off the few people who wished to become farmers for the Rebellion, but it was also the only chance anyone on Wyyvik had to see unfamiliar faces or to hear news that hadn’t been turned into Imperial propaganda. And when the ships left, they almost always took with them some former farmer who wanted to join the Rebellion more directly. Who wanted to _fight_.

Kaeden always watched those leave with some trepidation, knowing all-too-well that someday soon, Miara would be one of them.

She swirled her drink in its glass, trying not to dwell on her morose thoughts. In the corner of her eye, she saw Miara’s cloud of curly hair.

“You’ll never believe who’s here!” Miara exclaimed, panting breathlessly.

There was really only one person Kaeden knew who didn’t live on Wyyvik. “Who?” she asked, not daring to hope.

Miara gave Kaeden a look— the kind that meant she thought Kaeden was being especially dense. “Ahsoka!” 

This time, when Miara dashed outside, Kaeden was right behind her.

* * *

Ahsoka was leaning against the ship, her lekku peeking out from under the hood of her cloak. At first glance, she appears almost unchanged from their last meeting, but Kaeden knows better. The differences are subtle, but they are there. Ahsoka openly carries two lightsabers now, one on either hip, and she carries herself with a purpose that she’d rarely had on Raada.

“Kaeden,” she said warmly.

“It’s good to see you.” Kaeden felt the impulse to hug Ahsoka, but stopped herself. The Togruta always seemed untouchable— not standoffish, but somehow _apart_ from everyone else. Kaeden supposed it was because Ahsoka was a former Jedi.

“What brings you to Wyyvik?” Kaeden asked, wincing at her own awkward attempt to break the silence between them.

“I need to lie low for a while,” Ahsoka said.

Kaeden frowned. “Did something happen?”

Ahsoka hesitated, just long enough for Kaeden to notice. “I really can’t talk about it. But this world has gone unnoticed by the Empire so far, and I—” She smiled, and her eyes met Kaeden’s. “I don’t have many friends left alive. I thought I’d like to spend a little time with the ones who are.”

This time, Kaeden didn’t resist the urge to hug Ahsoka.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Ahsoka to end up in the pub, surrounded by the inhabitants of Wyyvik. Many of them remembered her from Raada, but even those who didn’t were interested in a newcomer. 

The news she had to share of the wider galaxy was grim, and Ahsoka’s careful pauses and deliberate answers made Kaeden suspect that things were worse than she was letting on.

“What about the Rebellion?” Miara asked at one point. “Aren’t they doing anything?”

The pub went quiet— or as quiet as it ever got. Ahsoka took a long look around, and Kaeden wondered what she saw.

“The Rebellion is out there,” Ahsoka said. “But we have to move in secret. The Empire has every resource of the old Republic at its disposal, and worse.” She looked tired as she said that, and far older than her years.

But she continued, seeming to shake off the gloom. “But there are others out there who are fighting, too. It’s going to take time, though. I know it’s hard. I’ve been told that I need to work on my patience before.” She laughed in a self-deprecating manner.

When the crowd dispersed, Kaeden found herself at Ahsoka’s side. “Do you have somewhere to stay while you’re here?”

Ahsoka glanced at her sideways. “I was going to stay on the ship for now.”

“Stay with us,” Kaeden said. “With me and Miara. It’s not much, but—”

Ahsoka smiled. “I would like that.”


End file.
